In a large wireless network (meaning one that serves a large number of users and/or covers a significant area) multiple access points are often desired to provide connectivity to a backbone network for various client devices. The backbone network might be a corporate network (e.g., a Local Area Network (LAN)), an extension of the Internet, or a “last mile” connection from a Wide Area Network (WAN), which might include public spaces (e.g., libraries, shopping centers, airports, etc.). A conventional access point has its core components integrated in a single device. These core components typically include an RF (radio) component, an amplifier, an antenna, a baseband module, a MAC (medium access control) module, a processor, memory, a LAN interface and so on, making the access point fairly complex and expensive. A technology specific chip or chipset typically provides lower level functions while upper level functions are sometimes provided by software running on a processor.
Access points are sometimes implemented using a single device design, sometimes called a “stand-alone unit.” However, with a single device, all-in-one-style access point there is no economy of scale. Each access point costs the same to manufacture as the first, and there is no advantage to be gained from modern power processors. Also, as a system implementing access points scales, certain aspects of the system become more complex. Because software processes or other processes governing functions such as multiple access management and/or mobility (e.g., roaming or handing-off of a device from one access point to another) are sometimes distributed among multiple access points or other network-connected processing entities, the system's complexity may grow faster than the number of access points.
Open industry interface specifications between radio and baseband blocks, as well as between physical (PHY) and MAC blocks of wireless networking systems are the focus of current development in the field. For example, the JC-61 standards will initially focus on the Wireless LAN systems compliant to the IEEE 802.11 standard. Current development initiatives do not address the remote connection of the PHY and MAC blocks.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 604 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 6).